


Boom

by anemptymargin



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave it, it's garbage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr fic war. Prompt: Burn Notice, Team, "Leave it, it's garbage."
> 
> Set as if there’s been no canon since Season 5.

The blast could be heard for miles, far more explosive than was needed to do the job - it wasn’t a hit, it was a message. When the dust cleared and the twisted metal and upholstery had settled, Michael was the first to come out from behind the cinderblock wall they’d all run for when they heard the click.

“Michael… baby…” Madeline was the first to speak as they all stared in disbelief at the crater where the Charger used to be.

Taking her by the arm, Fiona hushed Madeline with a gentle shake of her head.

“It’s, uh… it’s not so bad…” Sam offered, swallowing hard. “I think that’s part of the transmission over there… and hey, look the backseat’s mostly salvageable.

“Don’t.” Michael’s lips twitched, the stoic line nearly a frown. “Just… don’t.” He hesitantly stepped forward, toward what might have once been a fender - or maybe part of a door.

“We’ll gather up the parts and get her back together in no time.” Sam tried to laugh, but couldn’t.

Through the wet haze under his sunglasses, Michael turned to each of them - making sure they were all fine. The shine of broken glass surrounded them, but it seemed they’d at least gotten out of it just fine.

“I can call around, I’m sure someone has a truck we could…” Fiona started, only to be cut off by Michael’s curt voice.

“Leave it, it’s garbage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
